Sentimientos ocultos
by Riza sakura tsukino
Summary: Él era un humano y ella era una shinigami ambos creian ser grandes amigos pero ... si solo eran grandes amigos ,¿porque a él le dolia que ella se fuera a casar con otro? ¿porque a ella le dolia saber que él tenia novia?.
1. Lo que nunca podremos decir

Era un día soleado en la soul society ,un día tranquilo ,pues hasta el momento no se había reportado a ningún hollow,algo muy extraño por esos días ,aunque la lucha con yhwach había acabado y la paz volvía a la soul society ,los hollow nunca dejaban de aparecer y exterminarlos era el trabajo de ellos ,los shinigamis, algunas veces le agradaba estar persiguiendo hollow y otros maldecia que se aparecían en un momento inoportuno, pero ahora anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún hollow se apareciera,no, en esos momentos quería que Aizen atacara la soul society ,algo muy egoísta de su parte ,pero es que ella...ella no podía ...no podía casarse,no quería casarse ,no quería lastimar a Renji ,pero tampoco podía vivir para siempre al lado de alguien a quien no amaba.

\- ¡no es genial,rukia! -gritaba una feliz matsumoto cerca del oído de rukia,algo muy incómodo para ella - no se a reportado ningún hollow ,si todo sigue así no habrá ningún problema para tu boda.

\- oye rukia, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Matsumoto

-si, estoy bien -

\- pues no parece - le habló mientras le colocaba una horquilla en el cabello - todas las novias siempre están felices ,sonrientes ,pero tú ,no pareces estarlo-

\- ¡que tonterías dice Rangiku-san!-gritó alarmada Rukia- por supuesto que estoy feliz- respondió mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro - solo ... estoy un poco nerviosa -

-A mi no me engañas pequeña Rukia -

-¡yo no la estoy engañando Rangiku-san!- negó una vez más-estoy feliz por mi boda con Renji- afirmó

\- si,como no, yo te creo-soltó sarcástica - no somos tontos Rukia, todo el seretei se a dado cuenta de que tu no amas a Renji ,el único que no lo ve es el idiota de Abarai , todos los demás sabemos que tu amas a ichigo kurosa...

-¡Rangiku-san ! - gritó interrumpiendo a la rubia - te agradezco por a verme ayudado con el maquillaje ,pero si vas a seguir dudando de mis sentimientos hacia a Renji,te pido por favor que te retires -

\- pero,Rukia,tu sabes que toda esta boda es...

-¡Rangiku - san!- la interrumpió una vez mas - no me importa que es lo que piensen los demás ,yo ... Amo a Renji -

\- entonces¿ por que dudaste ?, es que tu no lo amas-

\- por favor ,Rangiku - san , retirese-

-esta bien-pronuncio antes de irse - ¡disculpa por ser la voz de tu conciencia! - gritó lo último antes de cerrar la puerta

¿la voz de su conciencia?, Rukia se miró en el espejo se veía bien, su maquillaje era sencillo y el shiramuko que su nii sama había comprado para ella ,le quedaba muy bien,pero eso no era lo que ella deseaba, antes de ir al mundo humano había decidido que si alguna vez se fuera a casar usaría un vestido de novia tradicional ,como el que todas las novias de la soul society usaban pero luego de ver la infinidad de vestidos de novia en el mundo humano cambio de parecer ,le habían agradado bastante esos vestidos occidentales pero bueno,lo único occidental que traía era aquel velo que Orihime había hecho, miro hacia el reloj de pared ,faltaba una hora para su boda,una hora y su mundo se acabaría, apreciaba a Renji y estaba segura que aunque pasaran más de mil años ella nunca lo iba a amar, no quería engañar a Renji pero tampoco quería desilucionarlo ,aun recordaba la cara de felicidad que tenia Renji cuando le dijo que se casarían y lo que había pasado antes de eso.

Flash back

La citaron en la oficina Byakuya ,sabía que algo malo iba a pasar pues allí estaba el consejo de ancianos del clan kuchiki ,hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar

\- Rukia-la llamo Byakuya-

-si, nii sama-

-el consejo ha decidido que te tienes que casar - pronuncio Byakuya

Rukia no sabia que decir,hasta ahora no le habían dicho nada sobre ello y eso que habían pasado mas de 40 años desde su adopción

\- dado que no haz logrado un puesto importante en los trece escuadrones - pronuncio uno de los ancianos- hemos decidido que debes casarte, con un noble ...

-o con quien ella quiera,lo importante es que se case ¿no? - interrumpió Byakuya

\- así que la elección es tuya - volvió a hablar aquel anciano - mañana te estaremos presentando a los candidatos a ser tu esposo,eso es todo,puedes retirarte-

Rukia hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y luego cerró la puerta de la oficina, se iba a casar con un desconocido, no es que le afectara mucho después de todo ella no amaba a nadie o eso creía y desde que ingreso a la casa kuchiki había escuchado lo que decían los sirvientes, que tarde o temprano la iban a casar puesto que ella no era una kuchiki y estaban seguros de que el clan quería desacerse de ella ,pero cuando le pregunto sobre ello a su nii sama, él le dijo que esa boda por interés se podía anular siempre y cuando ella alcanzara el titulo de capitana, pero a ella se le había olvidado esto, después de todo había pasado demasiado tiempo ,pero ahora se iba a casar con un noble, este era su destino,sonrio resignada.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles del seretei cuando de pronto lo vio, era Ichigo, ¿pero que hacia él allí?,no se suponía que debía estar en el mundo humano ¿porque él estaba allí?

\- ¡Rukiaaaaggg! - gritó Ichigo al verla

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al chico que corría hacia ella.

Ichigo se acerco a ella y repentinamente la abrazo ,¿por que?,¿que era esa calidez que sentía?,de pronto Ichigo la soltó y con una sonrisa le dijo

-feliz cumpleaños enana -

-¿cumple...!ah, es verdad , hoy es 14 de enero-

era verdad,era su cumpleaños solo que con la noticia que había recibido en la mañana se le había olvidado

-enana,¿no me digas que haz olvidado tu propio cumpleaños?-Preguntó muy divertido Ichigo

-aquí ,no celebramos los cumpleaños ,baka-

\- es verdad, había olvidado que tienes 10 veces mas que mi edad,no debe ser muy agradable que te digan ,¡felicidades rukia, hoy cumples 234 años !-

-jajaja, muy chistoso - respondió muy molesta rukia

\- lo siento mucho...anciana -

Rukia lo iba a golpear pero entonces escuchó esa voz muy conocida para ella

-kuchiki-san- gritaba una emocionada Orihime - ¡feliz cumpleaños! - se acercó a rukia y la abrazó

-solo estamos los dos- le habló Ichigo a Rukia- espero que no estemos interrumpiendo alguna actividad importante con tu escuadrón-

\- para nada, ustedes no me incomodan -

-kuchiki -san, te trajimos regalos, esperó te gusten-

-Orihime, se empeño en traerlos- habló Ichigo mirando dulcemente a una animada Orihime que miraba con ojos brillantes a Rukia, Rukia no sabia porque esa mirada que ichigo le acababa de dar a Orihime la estaba fastidiando

\- gracias- agradeció rukia al mismo tiempo que los recibía

Rukia abrió los regalos por pedido de Orihime ,el primero era de ishida ,lo abrió era un vestido muy bonito color violeta, el segundo era de Orihime eran unos zapatos que combinan perfectamente con el vestido que le había regalado Ishida, el tercero era de chad que era un collar de diamantes, Rukia se sorprendió mucho ¿tanto dinero tenia chad?, el último regalo y el más pequeño de todos era el de Ichigo cuando lo abrió se sorprendió mucho,¡era chappy! ,¡era un anillo de chappy!

-¡gracias Ichigo! Gritó emocionada- es chappy

\- pareces una niña pequeña- se burló Ichigo - sufrí mucho para encontrar algo de ese estúpido conejo-

En ese instante los tres sintieron un reiatsu impresionante, voltearon y era kempachi que le exigía a Ichigo que pelee con el

Ichigo salió huyendo, kempachi lo siguió y Orihime también pues temía que ichigo se lastime.

La dejaron sola,ella se dirigió a la mansión kuchiki, se encerró en su habitación y se quedo dormida hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana,después de haber recibido las lista de los nobles que querían casarse con ella,se puso a pensar en lo que su nii sama dijo,ella podia elegir casarse con un noble o con un simple shinigami,pero ...¿con quien podia casarse?.

Renji paso por su mente , él la amaba...pero ¡no! borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza ella no lo amaba ,no iba a lastimar a su amigo solo para salvarse a si misma.

Empezó a revisar todos los expedientes de los nobles ,y casi al final estaba el expediente de ...¿Renji?

Que hacia el expediente de Renji allí, salió de su habitación y fue directo al despacho de su hermano.

-nii sama-

\- ya, elegiste a el indicado - le hablo

\- no, aun no -

\- Renji esta entre los candidatos, creo que debes elegirlo-

\- pero ni...

\- ustedes dos han estado juntos bastante tiempo ,no crees que es lo mejor-

-¡claro que no!- gritó Rukia - yo no lo amo, no puedo engañarlo ...no de esa manera-

\- bueno elige al que quieras ,toma le extendió un sello - con esto vas a sellar la hoja del candidato con el que te vas a casar -

-lo entiendo, adiós nii sama-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación , el expediente de Renji ya no estaba ,lo buscó ,pero no lo encontró ,dejo el sello junto a los demás papeles y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón ,necesitaba despejar su mente , fue allí cuando los vio ,eran Ichigo y orihime ...ellos se estaban besando sintió algo en ella romperse acompañado de una furia intensa ,eso eran...¿celos?, pero porque ella tendría que sentir eso después de todo estaba bien,si Ichigo amaba a Orihime ¿qué podía hacer ella? ,Ella no era más que una amiga para él ,entonces lo supo, lo que sentía por Ichigo no era admiración,no era amistad,no era agradecimiento ,Esas sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca a ella, las veces que sus miradas se encontraban,sintió un nudo en el pecho ,estaba segura,lo que sentía por Ichigo era amor,si, pero uno no correspondido, se sintió mal, regreso a su casa ,desgranada ,nii sama la llamó a su despacho.

\- Rukia, me alegró que hicieras caso a mi consejo - dijo antes de salir de su despacho.

Rukia no entendía nada , y cuando Renji entró a la sala, estaba asustada ,¿que hacia renji allí?, miro hacia la mesa de su hermano y se sorprendió mucho al ver el expediente de renji sellado, Renji se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- me alegra mucho ,que me eligieras, Rukia -

-Renji yo...-

ella quería decirle que todo había sido un error ,ella nunca había sellado nada,quería salir de esa habitación, buscar al culpable pero no lo hizo , no pudo, es que ver a su amigo tan ilusionado ,hablándole de sus sueños, de su deseos de tener una familia ,la amilanaron, no podía destrozar esos sueños, no dijo nada solo sonrió y antes de que renji se fuera él le dio un beso en la frente y le juró que la iba a proteger,un simple gracias salio de sus labios ,había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Fin flash back

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente ,se preguntó ¿quien podría ser? ,se levantó, acomodó su shiramuko y abrió la puerta,sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder ¿que hacia él allí?

-Rukia..

-Ichigo...

 _notas de la autora:_

Hola a todos, soy riza sakura tsukino, este es mi nueva historia, lo se esta un poquito larga ,pensé en hacerla un one short pero creo que lo voy a hacer en dos capítulos ,disculpen los horrores ortográficos,espero que les guste

atte

Rst


	2. Espero que seas feliz

-Ichigo...-

-Rukia-

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron ,Ninguno de los dos dijo nada creando un ambiente silencioso e incómodo, Ichigo lo notó, la mirada de ella se lo decía,ella no estaba bien ,¿cúal era la razón de su mirada vacía?

Verla vestida de novia lo hizo regresar a la realidad ,ella se iba a casar con la persona que amaba y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar que fuera feliz. le dolía... ,había soñado tantas veces ver a Rukia vestida de esa manera ,pero claro en aquellos sueños él era el que estaba al lado de ella.

-Te vez bien, enana- Ichigo rompió aquel incómodo silencio ,no solo se veía bien, estaba preciosa, No había ido a tantas bodas ,pero podía asegurar que no habría una novia más bella que su Rukia.

-gracias,Ichigo -respondió con una sutil sonrisa -¿solo viniste a decirme eso ?-Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia las manos de él que sostenían una caja rectangular de tamaño regular.

-¿esto?-ichigo alzó la caja

-toma,es para tí-le extendió la caja esperando la reacción de Rukia.

Rukia abrió la caja con alegría pero al ver el contenido de la caja mordió uno de sus labios para tratar de suprimir el dolor que tenía en el pecho ,aquello era...

-Es el vestido que...

-Gracias-lo interrumpió -esta muy bonito,no tenías por que hacerlo ,pero igual ...gracias-se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-es lamentable que no puedas usarlo hoy-

-Perdón...-se disculpo la chica

-solo es un vestido...no es nada importante ,lo importante es que se a...amen mutuamente -Menciono el chico .

Rukia no dijo nada solo giró su rostro.

-¿Rukia tú amas a Renji?-Soltó de pronto aquella pregunta que lo atormentaba

-¡que tonterías preguntas Ichigo!-lo regaño la shinigami-yo...Lo amó- la chica bajó la mirada

Ichigo llevó una mano a su cabeza avergonzado -disculpa mi estupidez,es obvio que lo amas de lo contrario,no se casarían-

-Tonto...-

-Bueno,Rukia la hora se acerca,voy a ver si Orihime no se ha perdido por allí- mencionó antes de que cerrara la puerta

Era un tonto ,un completo tonto ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle a Rukia eso?,estaba claro que ella amaba a Renji,¿es que acaso era masoquista? ¿tanto le gustaba escuchar de la boca de Rukia que amaba a Renji ? De verdad que era un estúpido por pensar que ella podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

-¿pensando en Kuchiki- San ?-La voz de Ishida lo saco de su auto reflexión

-¡claro que no ,idiota!-Le gritó enojado ichigo

-Eres muy transparente Kurosaki,ya debes superarlo, Kuchiki- San no es la única mujer en el mundo..¿sabes?..-

-puede que no sea la única mujer en el mundo pero es la única a la que amo -el chico se sonrojo por lo que el mismo dijo

-creo que Shakespeare ha hecho efecto en ti -se burló Ishida del pelinaranja

Provocando que él mencionado frunciere aún más su seño molesto por el comentario de su amigo

-No jodas, Ishida-

-¿haz leído la carta que Orihime te entrego la vez pasada?-Le cambio totalmente la conversación.

Era cierto,lo había olvidado ,no había leído la carta que Orihime le entregó ,pero sospechaba del contenido de aquella carta y no quería leerla aún,no después de aquel beso que la chica le había robado cuando estaban cerca de los campos de entrenamiento del treceavo escuadrón , ahora si estaba seguro que orihime sentía algo por él y no quería rechazarla pero a su vez tenía que hacerlo pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-No,aún no lo he hecho -contesto

-pues deberías -dijo Ishida antes de irse

Ichigo se volvió a quedar solo y observo con cierta melancolía él interior del sexto escuadrón y en aquel lugar vio a Renji caminando con su (ropa de novio tradicional)

Y sin querer recordó lo que había sido aquella noticia de la boda,él que pensaba que Byakuya no iba a permitir que Rukia se case pues era lo que normalmente cualquier hermano haría y se incluía en ese grupo también pero estaba claro que Byakuya no era normal.

La mirada del pelinaranja oscureció ... recordo como Renji y Rukia lo invitaron a su boda , Rukia miraba al piso mientras sostenía la mano de Renji .Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada ,le dolió en el alma ver ese sonrojo en ella ,¡esa maldita piña!, había logrado ganarse el corazón de su Rukia.

pero ella había escojido a Renji y estaba bien.

él lo había decidido ,iba a respetar la decisión de ella, pues entendía que era él el que había llegado último a la vida de Rukia, lo tenía muy en claro,Si Rukia era feliz al lado de Renji que podía hacer él ...Solo tendría que aceptarlo,se había repetido esto todo el bendito camino pero no podía ...No podía dejar de pensar solo en él ,sí,era un maldito egoísta ,no podía dejar que Rukia fuera de otro ,no quería ,no quería ,no la podía compartir ,ella era su luz ,la única que podía calmar su lluvia era ella y nadie más que ella.

-Ichigo...¿estás bien ?- sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Rukia , volteó a mirarla y se perdió una vez más en los ojos violetas de la chica.

-¡idiota te estoy hablando!-Gritó molesta la chica logrando que Ichigo saliera de su trance

-¡¿Donde estás Rukia?¡debo tener cuidado o si no la pisare!-Preguntó el chico burlonamente mirando hacia el suelo como si buscará algo

-¡idiota!-Le gritó Rukia mientras le daba una patada en la pantorrilla

-¡auch!-Se quejo el chico al sentir el dolor en su pierna elevó su mirada hacia la chica-maldita...

-ya...Ya no exageres ...No es para tanto-lo intento calmar la chica

-¡me dolió mucho enana!...Por cierto creo que Renji te estaba buscando -

-y porque crees que estoy aquí-soltó de pronto

-¿ lo quieres evitar?-

-¡no lo quiero evitar!-Se escandalizó-es solo que leí que es malo que el novio vea la novia antes de la boda- mintió

-¡eso es solo si la boda es occidental!,tonta-

-Pero mi boda es algo extraña ...-

-¿extraña?-Preguntó confundido el chico

-Me refiero a que es una fusión... date cuenta, tengo un velo de novia y un shiramuko además mi ni sama me va a llevar hasta que llegue al lado de Renji en la ceremonia -

-Entiendo...-asintió resignado pues aún guardaba la esperanza de que Rukia se hubiera arrepentido de casarse con Renji y por eso no quería verlo, miró hacia el suelo una vez más no podía creer que después de todo él aún seguía pensando que ella no era feliz ...Y de pronto lo que vio hizo que su corazón se llenara de esperanza una vez más... ella tenía en la mano derecha ...En el dedo anular ...¡el anillo...el anillo que él le había regalado!

Sonrió al ver el anillo en el dedo de ella, si tan solo Rukia supiese sus sentimientos ,pero iba a ocultarlos por su propio bien

Rukia notó que la mirada de ichigo descendió y se posó sobre su mano, alarmada cubrió su mano derecha con su otra mano intentando ocultar aquel anillo tan especial para ella.

Un silencio los envolvió ,una pregunta invadió la cabeza de ambos ¿porque ahora las palabras no salían de sus bocas?

Ellos eran amigos...se conocían demasiado habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y aún asi no tenían un tema de conversación en ese momento ,era extraño

-Rukia...yo-rompió el silencio Ichigo

La chica elevó la mirada

-gracias- soltó de pronto él chico

-¿porque me agradeces?- preguntó extrañada Rukia

-por todo ,por darme tu poder para salvar a mi familia , por golpearme cuando lo necesite y levantarme el ánimo ,por ...detener la lluvia en mi interior...por ser mi amiga...

Rukia bajo la mirada ,le dolía mucho lo que él decía pero eso era lo normal ,ellos eran amigos, solo eso

Ichigo notó como ella escondía su mirada de él

-Rukia...

-no tienes nada que agradecer tonto, tú también me haz ayudado mucho-

-Yo...-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de el chico

-¿Ichigo? ...-Rukia miró con pena al chico ¿qué le ocurría a Ichigo? ¿porque de pronto lloraba?-no llores -

Ichigo se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa -perdón-

Rukia sonrió tristemente ,y desvio su mirada hacia el interior del sexto escuadrón y pudo ver claramente a su nii sama ,abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ,de seguro su hermano la estaba buscando por qué la ceremonia iba a empezar.

De pronto sintió como los brazos del pelinaranja la rodeaban

-se feliz Rukia -susurro al oído de la mencionada

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a ponerse húmedos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir ,no podía detenerlas ...si tan solo ella hubiera sido menos cobarde tal vez en esos momentos no se sentiría tan estúpida

Ichigo se separó lentamente y se alejó de ella, era lo mejor debía dejarla ser feliz y alejarse de aquella que lo dañaba y causaba sus lágrimas pero también le sacaba las mejores sonrisas, quizá él debía buscar olvidarla

Rukia giró y pudo ver a los ojos a Ichigo ,ambos podían notar esa melancolía en los ojos del otro

Pero decidieron pasarlo por alto

-gracias por tus buenos deseos , Ichigo- respondió formalmente

-yo ...me tengo que ir -

Y sin esperar nada la chica salió corriendo del lugar

Se había ido y no iba a volver ,no pudo detenerla, esperaba que algún día el amor que sentía por ella se muriera ,pero sabía que era inútil como un tonto estaba

intentando olvidarla .

Podía ver cómo ella se alejaba un poco cada vez más de él desaparecía entre los árboles sin mirar atrás

Ella no miró atrás pues las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sin descanso y corrió hasta detenerse frente a una de las entradas del sexto escuadrón ingreso con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba entrando se dirigió a la habitación en la que minutos antes habían estado arreglandola

Se miró al espejo, su maquillaje estaba totalmente destruido tomo una toallita y se limpio el rostro mientras hacia esto escuchó como tocaban la puerta se apresuró para limpiarse bien y acercarse a abrir la puerta

-¡kuchiki -san, felicidades por tu boda!-exclamo alegre Orihime

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

Orihime se espanto al ver el rostro de Rukia

-¿cómo es posible que aún no te hayan maquillado ?-

-no es necesario ...

-como puedes decir eso Kuchiki- san,tienes que verte bien para Abarai kun-

-esta bien- asintió sin ganas

Trato de no pensar en nada mientras Orihime la maquillada

-¡ya esta!-exclamo alegre Orihime

Rukia miró su reflejo en el espejo se veía bien

-gracias ,Inoue san-

-de nada ,es lo poco que puedo hacer para que te veas hermosa,claro,mas de lo que ya eres ,en este día tan feliz para tí-

¿feliz? Ese día era todo menos un día feliz

Byakuya ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana se detuvo un minuto a mirarla,se veía linda ,no pudo evitar pensar en Hisana ,ambas eran tan parecidas

-nii sama-se levantó de golpe Rukia al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí

-¿lista?-Preguntó

-sí...lo estoy-miró a orihime-Gracias Orihime ,hazlo feliz-

Orihime no entendió lo que quizo decir Rukia después de que le agradeció pero Byakuya sí, ya habían tomado una decisión y por el bien del clan debían continuar con ello

Rukia caminó del brazo de su hermano hacia el lugar destinado para realizar la boda ,al llegar al arco de flores todos los invitados se pusieron de pie , incluso él ,

"Rukia... Tú,no lo amas,nunca vas a ser feliz al lado de él"

Todo lo que Rangiku san le había dicho era cierto ,ella no era feliz...no era feliz ...Nunca lo iba ser y la presencia de él allí le hacia recordarlo una vez más ,le hacia recordar una vez más lo cobarde que era ,le hacia recordar lo débil y tonta que era por rendirse antes de intentar ,si tan solo pudiese gritar aquellos sentimientos que ocultaba en su corazón

la mirada de Rukia oscurecio al recordar todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo ,pero eso era lo mejor, sonrió nostalgica ,elevó su mirada Renji la esperaba al final de la alfombra serio ,volvió a sonreír parecía una piña de verdad , trato de alejar los pensamientos negativos y ahora solo se concentraría en intentar ser feliz al lado de Renji

Una vez terminada la ceremonia los pensamientos una vez más invadieron su mente

Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente ellos podrían juntos estar ...si solo

Ella vio como él se alejaba no había podido evitarlo ,se iba y no iba a volver ,lo sabía

Esperaba que el tiempo la hiciera olvidar y algún día poder amar a esa persona tan maravilloso y buena que era Renji.

Renji se acercó a Ichigo y vio que miraba a Orihime

-¿te gusta,Inoue?-

-no...claro que no-

\- si quieres a una mujer debes apresurarte o sino otro se la quedará-

Ichigo bajo la mirada y sonrió irónicamente

-sí ...lo sé-

Renji se alejó para recibir los saludos de los demás por su boda

Ichigo se quedó solo, observó a Renji alejarse ,era irónico como Renji le había aconsejado eso ,quizá sí se lo hubiera dicho antes ,él no hubiera dejado ir a Rukia y él que estaría recibiendo las felicitaciones sería él y no Renji

Una vez terminado todo Ichigo habló con el capitán comandante para que pudieran abrir el senkaimon ,el capitán se extraño por aquel pedido pero se lo consedío.

Orihime se dió cuenta de que Ichigo no estaba y se dirigió rápidamente al senkaimon ,estaba segura que allí estaría él,

después de todo él amaba a Kuchiki San y sabía cuánto dolor le había producido la boda de su amiga ,no iba a negar que a ella le causaba felicidad pues de este modo había eliminado un obstáculo en su felicidad , estaba segura que una vez después de la boda de Rukia ,Ichigo olvidaría a Rukia y al fin ella tendría una oportunidad con Ichigo

Para su mala suerte empezó a llover pero aún así continuo su búsqueda,y tal como predijo encontró a Ichigo apunto de cruzar el senkaimon

-¡kurosaki Kun!-Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo con la intención de que el chico se detuviera

Ichigo volteó al escuchar la voz de orihime extrañado de que ella estuviera enterada de su partida

Orihime se acercó a él , estaba empapada por la lluvia

-kurosaki Kun ...¿te vas?

-sí,Yuzu y Karin me esperan para cenar-

-oh...ya veo , entonces esa es la razón -murmuró -kurosaki Kun...tú .. bueno ... ¿leíste la carta que te dí-se sonrojo al decirlo-

-yo... aun no la leo pero...

-entiendo Kurosaki Kun,te veo después-dijo antes de salir corriendo

Ichigo solo la vio alejarse se dió media vuelta y desapareció tras el senkaimon

La lluvia caía sin parar, su hija se acurrucó a su lado pues a su pequeña no le gustaba la lluvia, le tenía miedo, la abrazo.

Sin querer las lágrimas cayeron

hoy se cumplía un año más ...un año más que lo había dejado ir un año más donde la lluvia caía con tal intensidad tal y como aquel día. Su niña se movió, ella sonrió ,aún después de todo lo malo lo único que la mantenía feliz y la hacia olvidar de todo era su hija y así debía ser ,Además estaba segura él también era feliz al lado de Orihime.

La lluvia empezaba a caer fuertemente una vez más como aquel día en el que ella se fue, recordaba aún esos sentimientos que secretamente guardaba uno a uno porque no quería olvidar el dolor que tenía por no verla más y aunque habían pasado 10 años aún esos sentimientos estaban en su corazón... ocultos pero sabía que nunca se irían de ese lugar. Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente quizá... ella estaría a su lado ... Pero aunque así lo quisiese sabía que ...ya no había manera de regresar atrás .

Fin

gracias por leer


End file.
